Memories
by iheartcolts13
Summary: total Niley! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I sit crying as I think about what happened 2 hours ago. I try to think what did he mean by "it would be for the best". How could it be for the best if I have been crying for 2 hours straight? But no matter how hard I try…I cant hate him. I am in love with him.

We _were_ together for 3 years. 3 years ago I met the guy of my dreams. 3 years ago I met the guy who I would have probably gotten married to. But in just 14 minutes, he broke my heart. And I don't think it can get fixed without him.

What is wrong with me? I thought he loved me. He told me he was in love with me. I cry harder remembering the memory when he first told me that he loved me.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Miley..i took you here to tell you something" he said as he took me to a private booth at our favorite restaurant._

"_You can tell me anything..you know that" I said calmly. But I was freaking out on the inside._

"_I have been thinking for the past couple weeks…" he started. _

"_Just tell me." I said. Is he dumping me? _

"_I am madly in love with you Miley Rae Stewart" he said taking my hand. _

"_Oh my god! I love you too!" I said._

_Then we kissed._

_END FLASHBACK_

If he loved me so much…why did he brake me heart? I cant believe this. I cant live without him. Should I call him? But then he would probably think I am a crazy stalker ex-girlfriend. _Ex._ I hate that word so much. I want to be Mrs. Gray. I start crying again when I remember the time when we started talking about our future together.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Miley..have you thought about out future?" he asked me while we were cuddled on the couch watching TV._

"_Yeah I have" I answered him. I looked up and stared into his eyes._

"_Miley..i was thinking yesterday..and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I got you a promise ring. It says Forever and Always. I love you Miley. I want to grow old with you. I want to have a family with you. I want to wake up in the morning and see your beautiful eyes." He said as he pulled out the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen. I started crying._

"_Oh my God. I love you too" I said as I out the ring on. Then he kissed me._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I look at the ring. I cant take it off. It means soo much. We were supposed to get married and have kids and grow old together. Like he promised. Well, he broke all of his promises.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I reached into my shower and grabbed my Venus blue razor. While I was doing I didn't hear my bedroom door open. As I held the razor to my wrist I heard a voice yell…

"Miley! Stop!" the voice yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nick's P.O.V**

What did I just do? I just broke up with the girl of my dreams because my retarded publicist. It was her idea. She told me that if I didn't dump Miley the band would not be famous anymore. She said that I and Miley needed more drama. So that we can get attention for the band. When she told me that my heart ripped in two. I can't believe that I choose the band over Miley. I am in love with her. She is everything that I look for in a girl. Talented, smart, funny, fun to hang out with. I can tell her anything. She was my 24/7 and now she is gone…

I have to make this right. Maybe if I tell her what really happened she would understand and take me back. We can always fire our publicist.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I was at her front door. I am really nervous. Wait..the door is unlocked…that never happens. I open the door and make my way up the stairs to her room.

When I open her door I see her bathroom light on. I hear a drawer being open. I hear sobs coming from the bathroom. When I look I see….

Miley holding her razor to her wrist! I can't believe this! So I yelled…

"Miley! Stop it!"

She turns and looks at me in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

MILEY's P.O.V

I can't believe he came over. He has no right to come over after what he did to me. He took my heart and broke it into a kajillion pieces.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here." I asked him, putting the razor back in the drawer.

"Miley, I came here to talk to you. I have to tell you the reason I dumped you.." he said whil taking my arm and pulling me over to my bed.

"So, you lied to me" I said while shrugging off his gesture. I walked over and sat in the computer chair. He sat on my bed.

"…yes…no…okay fine, yes" he said while not looking at me.

"Nick just tell me the damn truth." I half-yelled at him. I was getting really pissed.

"Miley. My publicist told me to dump you. I am still totally in love with you. You are the girl of my dreams. I can't live without you. I want to marry you when we are older. I never wanted to hurt you." He said while trying not to cry.

"Then why did you hurt me. You choose the freakin' band over me!" I said while crying.

"I know! That was the worst mistake of my life. I want you to forgive me. I fired the publicist already. We already have a new one." He said while getting up and coming over to hug me. I didn't push him away.

"Nick…I still love you. I will never stop. But you hurt me to much right now. I don't know…" I said while crying into his shirt.

"Miley.. I will do anything for you to forgive. Just say the word and I will do it."

"Nick…"

"Miley…will you be my girlfriend again?"


	4. Chapter 4

Did he seriously just ask me to be his girlfriend?!? Of course I want to be his girlfriend again. I want to be able to hug him. Kiss him. Be _his___girl again. But…he hurt me too much.

"Nick..i would love to, but can we just…take it slow..?" I said while turning around in his arms to look at him.

"So..you mean you want to be just friends?" he asked while running his hand up and down on my arm. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah. Until I am ready to be together again. Is that okay?" I asked worried. I don't want to lose him again.

"I completely understand Miles. Don't worry" he said. He knew me too well.

"We should go see a movie today." I said getting excited. "We should go see that new vampire movie, _Twilight_!!!!"

He laughed before he said "Okay, calm down Miles. We can go"

I started jumping up and down on my bed. He just sat there and laughed with that familiar sparkle in his eye that I fell for. I was starting to feel like myself again.

After awhile I got tired and collapsed on the bed. He came over and wrapped his self around me. We just laid there and talked about everything and anything. Then we started to get ready to go the movie.

In the car, we held hands. It felt so right. But what happened to _just friends_? But I didn't say anything.

After we got our tickets we got a seat in the very back. The best place to throw popcorn. Then this old lady walked in and we started throwing popcorn. She screamed and ran out. We were laughing so hard we had tears streaming down our face.

Then. It happened. It felt like the world stop spinning and we were the only people on the planet. We stared into each others eyes. Then we started to lean forward and our lips met each other. There was no fireworks…it was more like a bomb went off. It felt soooo right. He was the missing piece I need. We needed each other. We cant _just be friends_. We are more than that. His is mine. And I am his. We are Miley and Nick "the couple". Not Miley and Nick "friends".

Then he pulled back.

"Miley..i am sorry. I know you want to be just friends" he said while not looking at me.

"Nick. Look at me" he turned and stared into my eyes. "I don't want to be friends"

"What are you saying" he asked with this adorable confused look on his face.

"I want to be the girl that you hold in your arms. I want to be _your_ girl again. I am madly in love with you Nick, and nothing is going to change that"

"I have been waiting to hear you say that all day. I am madly in love with you too Miley Stewart." He said with a HUGE smile on his face.

We both leaned in and kissed again. The bomb went off again. Then he did that old yawn and stretch move and put his arm around me. I just giggled and cuddled into him. The movie started and I felt like my life was perfect again.


	5. please read! very important!

**Hey guys, **

**I really want to continue this story. I have a lot of great new ideas for this story. But I am a little hurt by the low amount of reviews. If you read this story, please review on it too! So if I don't have at least 12 reviews I will think about deleting this story ******

**xoxo's**

**Iheartcolts13 (aka Courtney)**


	6. Chapter 6

2 MONTHS LATER **(sorry to skip, I couldn't think of anything else)**

NO ONES P.O.V

Miley and Nick were at his house. They were cuddling on the couch watching tv. Joe was on the lazy boy chair. Every so often Miley and Nick would steal kisses thinking that Joe didn't see. But he did every time. And it sicken him. Every kiss or "I love you" made him want to throw up.

JOE'S P.O.V

I don't get it. Why do I feel jealous every time they kiss or say I love you. Oh yeah, I remember. I am in love with Miley Stewart.

Let me start from the beginning.

When she first became famous me and Nick had a MAJOR crush on her. She was perfect in every way. But Nick got her. And since they got together she came over every day. And we got really close. We were best friends. And I started to like her even more. And now I am in love with her. I have been for 2 years.

And now they are back together. They are "Niley" again. And I am the single, heartbroken Joe.

NICK'S P.O.V

I don't get what Joes problem is. He is the one who told me to go talk to Miley.

Wait…he still cant like her.

When Miley first got famous we both had HUGE crushes on her. But I was the one who got her. And I thought he got over it. I'll have to talk to him later.

"Hey, Miles, I am going to up to my room for a little bit"

She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes and said "Sure. I'll be right here. Love you Nicky"

"I love you too"

JOES P.O.V

Perfect. I can talk to her now.

"Hey, Miley, can I talk to you?"

"Of course Joe." She came over and sat next to me.

"Are you happy..you know…with Nick?"

She looked at me. Shocked.

"Of course I am Joe. I love him"

"Well…how about now?"

"What are-"

She couldn't finsh.

Because I kissed her.

**Read and review!!!!!!**


	7. PLEASE READ! REVIEW!

**Hey guys,**

**I know some of you hate the ending of the previous chapter…**

**BUT DON'T WORRY!!!**

**IT WONT END UP BEING "MOE"**

**I HAD TO PUT THAT THERE FOR A REASON!!!**

**There will be a chapter up on either the 26****th**** or 27****th****.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!! Those mean sooo much to me!!!**

**So keep reading and reviewing!!!**

**Love lots,**

**iheartcolts13 aka Courtney**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

KEVINS P.O.V

Finally. Everything is back to normal. Miley and Nick are back together. But, I don't know what is wrong with Joe. Oh no. What if he still has that crush on Miley. I should go see. Because I saw Nick come up here. That means that he left Joe alone with Miley!!!!

While I was walking down the stairs, I heard Joe ask Miley, "Well…how about now?"

What the hell was that supposed to mean?!?!?!?

When I finally made it down stairs I saw Joe leaning in and placing his lips on Mileys.

"What the hell is going on?" I said.

Miley quickly jumped away and looked at me shocked.

Joe just looked at me and said "Hey Kev"

"Hey Kev? Joe what the hell are you doing kissing your brothers girlfriend?"

Miley was now crying. "Damn Damn Damn Damn! Joe I hate you!"

She ran out the door.

"Nice going Joe. You just ruined your friendship with Miley and probably lost your trust with Nick."

Joe just glared at me and walked upstairs.

JOES P.O.V

How can I be so stupid. I knew she didn't feel the same way. She is in love with Nick.

Oh god. Nick. What I am I going to do? I'll just wait until she tells him. I put my hand up to my face.

And it was wet. Oh hot damn. _**The**_Joe Gray is crying over a girl.

I wiped my face and grabbed my guitar.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…_

"Friends" I said quietly.

NICKS P.O.V

I was in my room writing a song while my iPhone vibrated on my dresser. I walked over and picked it up. It said one new message from _Miles._ I clicked read……

_I'm sorry Nicky. I can't do this anymore. I love you._

_Xoxo Miles_


	9. Chapter 9

MILEYS P.O.V

Here I am again. Crying in my room. My heart feels like it has been taken out and ripped in a billion pieces. I broke up with Nick . I broke up with the man of my dreams. The one was I going to marry. The one I was going to have kids with. But I had to. Joe likes me. More like love considering the kiss. _The kiss._ I cant believe he even questioned if I was happy with Nick. He knew I was in love with Nick. He knew that we were perfect for each other. But he had to go and kiss me.

In times like this, I write music. Music is my life. I couldn't live without it. I write music for everything. Love, breakups, school, life.

I walked over to my closet and took out my baby. My guitar. Then I walked back to my bed and started singing…

_I am amazed  
at your love  
I am amazed  
at your mercy_

That the God of forever  
would share it together  
with me

I am amazed  
that you chose me  
I am amazed  
that you showed me

All the love of the father  
taking me farther  
than anything I've ever seen  
I am amazed

I am amazed  
at your love  
I am amazed  
at your mercy

That the God of forever  
would share it together  
with me

I am amazed  
that you chose me  
I am amazed  
that you showed me

All the love of the father  
taking me farther  
than anything I've ever seen

I am amazed  
I am amazed  
I am amazed

All the love of the father  
taking me farther  
than anything I've ever seen  
I am amazed

"Nick. I love you" I said as tears fall quietly down my face.

NICKS P.O.V

What? Did she just dump me? But, why?

I walked past Joe's room, and heard a guitar. Then someone crying, _Crying?_ Is Joe crying?

I knocked on his door. I didn't hear anything so I walked in. I saw Joe laying on his bed staring at something.

I walked over and saw that it was a picture. _**Of Miley. My Miley.**_

"Joe. What the hell are you doing crying at a picture of my girlfriend.I mean _**ex-**_girlfriend."

He sat up quickly and wiped his face. "She dumped you?!?!?"

Why did he sound soooo happy? "Yeah, And I want to know why"

Then his face turned to nervous and scared."Ummm I know why"

"Then tell me. **Now!**" I said. I was getting really pissed.

"I kissed her."

KEVINS P.O.V

I cant believe he kissed her. He knew that Nick loved her. I have to fix this.

I walked up to Nicks room and saw that he wasn't there. Then I heard shouting from Joes room. Oh great….

When I walked in his room it wasn't a pretty sight.

JOES P.O.V

"What the fuck dude! You knew that I love her. You knew that I wanted to marry her when we are older! That's why I got her the promise ring!" Nick yelled at me. He must be _**really **_pissed. He never cusses.

He continued to yell. "I can't believe you! You are sooo fucking stupid. You can't go around kissing peoples girlfriends! Including, your _**brother's**_ girlfriend!"

At that moment Kevin walked in. "What the hell is going on in here?!?"

I decided to answer him. "Nick is yelling at me."

"Nick. Why."

"He kissed my fucking girlfriend. He kissed the girl I am in love with. He kissed the girl I want to marry. He kissed the girl who just dumped me exactly 3 minutes ago. He ruined my life."

That's when I started crying again. Tears were falling down my face. I can't believe how I was stupid enough to hurt my brother like this.

When I looked at Nick I noticed that he was crying too. He fell to the ground and started crying. He was rocking back and forth. Kevin ran over and sat down next to him and held him.

"Nick-" I couldn't finish because he said the words that made it very clear that I lost my brother forever….

_**"Go to Hell, Joe"**_


	10. Chapter 10

MILEYS P.O.V

It has been 4 weeks since I broke up with Nick. I fell into a deep depression. My parents wanted me to see a therapist. But I couldn't. The only way that I can be healed is if I'm with Nick again. 

JOES P.O.V

I lost my brother. Forever. I am so stupid. He hasn't talked to me for four weeks! I try at least 100 times a day to tell him that I am really sorry. But he just flips me off and walks away. But I deserve it.

KEVINS P.O.V

The house is like a hell hole now. Joe is trying _really_ hard to talk to Nick. I know he his. But he shouldn't have even thought about kissing Miley.

Wait. I think I know what to do…..

**5 days later……..**

KEVINS P.O.V

I have thought of the most perfect idea to have Joe finally talk to Nick.

"Hey, Nick. Can you come here for a sec?" I yelled from my room. What he doesn't know is that Joe is also in my room!

"Ugh…Fine whatever" I heard him start walking up the stairs. Joe then ran into my closet. Just as he closed the door Nick walked in.

"What do you want" he asked. I could tell he was crabby.

"I uh ummm need you to listen to a song umm that I uh wrote"

"You wrote a song?" he asked surprised.

"Umm actually no. I have a surprise for you" then Joe walked out. I quickly locked my room.

Nick was pissed. _Really pissed._ "Kevin Gray! What the hell is he here!?!?!?!?"

"You two have some things to discuss"

Joe slowly walked over to Nick. "Nick. Please listen to me. I want my brother back." He was really close to crying.

Nick's face softened. And he wasn't joking or being sarcastic. I knew Nick missed Joe too. He told me 2 days ago.

"Okay, Joe. I'll listen." He walked over to my bed and sat down. Joe sat down on my computer chair. I stood against the wall. Waiting.

"Okay listen Nick. You know that I never wanted to hurt you or Miley. I just really liked her and I had this crazy retarded idea that she might feel the same way. I miss being your brother and I miss being her older brother. I am soooooooo sorry. I just want you to talk to me again. I miss you." Joe was really close to crying. So was Nick.

"Joe. I know that you never meant to hurt us. Hell, Miley _**is**_ perfect. Who wouldn't like her. I just wish that you thought before you acted. And I forgive you."

Joe then got up and hugged Nick.

The tension in the air like suddenly left and I could hear birds singing. **( AN: lol get it? Camp Rock? Jason…? Okay never mind…anyway back to the story…)**

JOES P.O.V AND NICKS P.O.V

I finally have my brother back!!!

MIELYS P.O.V

That's it. I can't take it anymore. I have to have my Nick back. I can't live without him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was at the front door of the Gray house. Then I slowly brought my hand up to the door and slowly knocked………it was now or never


	11. Chapter 11

**(THIS IS BEFORE MILEY COMES OVER AND AFTER JOE AND NICK MAKE UP)**

NICKS P.O.V

I am soo happy that Joe and I are good again. But one thing still bothers me. One thing still makes my heart brake in two. And that one thing is _Miley_.

Joe saw my face as I sat on Kevin's bed. "Look Nick, I'll fix everything between you and Miley. I promise." He held out his pinky. I couldn't help but laugh at his childish gesture. We locked pinkies. As everyone knows, Joe doesn't back out of a pinky promise. I looked over and saw Kevin smile. Everything it back to normal. Well, not everything……

_***knock, knock***_

Kevin moved towards the door. "I'll go get." Joe and I just nodded.

KEVINS P.O.V

I couldn't stop smiling. I was just sooo glad that this place isn't a hell hole anymore.

But who was at the door just wiped the smile off my face and my jaw drop about 12 feet.

_Miley?!?!?!?_

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and her whole body was shaking. "Hi. Kevin"

I pulled her in the house and just hugged her. She was sobbing on my shirt but I didn't care. I just hate seeing my "little sister" like this. I slowly walked her into the kitchen. I handed her a paper towel. As she was cleaning her face, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Oh no.

"Miley?!?!"

NICKS P.O.V

I have ever felt so many emotions at once. I was angry, mad, nervous, but mostly excited. I haven't seen her in 4 weeks. By the look on her face, my heart broke even more. I hate seeing her like this. When she cries I want to cry. I felt Joe nudge me. I looked at him and mouthed "You first" He nodded and said, "Miley..can I talk to you in my room?" she nodded and followed him up the stairs.

JOES P.O.V

"Look Miley. I feel really bad about kissing you. I just really liked you and had this crazy idea that you might have felt the same way. I just want you to forgive me and get back with Nick"

She looked at me and said those magical words, "I forgive you, Joe"

I swear I heard birds singing.

She smiled at me and we hugged and went back downstairs.

MILEYS P.O.V

As we walked downstairs with me on his back, I had this sick feeling in my stomach. I guess it knew that I was going to have to face Nick again after 4 weeks.

"Hey um Nick. Can we talk in your room?" I asked slowly. He looked at me and just nodded.

We slowly walked up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

NICKS P.O.V

As we were walking up the stairs, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Miley is. Even with tear stains on her face she still is the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

"Nick…I am so sorry. I never wanted to dump you. I was just so confused and puzzled. Dumping you was worst mistake in my whole life. I love you. Forever and always."

I just stared at her. I stared into her beautiful eyes. I slowly started walking towards her. I silently laughed at the look on her face. Then I leaned in and kissed her with all the passion in the world. I kissed her as if it was the last day on Earth. She was shocked but started kissing back. It soon turned into a heated make-out session.

When it dyed down, I pulled away and stared into her eyes and said, "I love you". She just smiled and said "I love you too".

Then for the next 3 hours we just sat on my down and talked. We talked about everything that we missed. We had to make up for 4 weeks. And of course we kissed.

MILEYS P.O.V

I am on freakin' cloud nine. I am finally back with the love of my life.

"Soooo Nicky Poo…"he stuck his tongue out at me. I just laughed. "What do you want to do?"

He then went into the "Thinking Man" pose. I started cracking up. He joined in. Then he said "Lets go see a movie!" I agreed and we were on our way.

NICKS P.O.V

We were leaving the movie. We saw _Four Christmases_. **(Disclaimer: I do not own)**

We were cracking up the whole time and when we were leaving. Miley could not stop laughing!

"Oh my god. The baby threw up on her!!!" Miley was laughing hysterically. Her laughter was contagious. Soon we were both laughing uncontrollably. People were staring at us. Either because they recognize us or because they think we are crazy. But, we don't care. We are just so happy that we have each other again.

We decided to take a walk. I love taking walks in California. I love the beach. Then I noticed that Miley wasn't next to me. I started to panic. I looked all over the place. "Where the hell can she be" I asked myself.

THANK GOD! I spotted her signing a guys autograph. I got this feeling in my stomach. Wait, I couldn't be jealous. I know she loves me. Then she laughed at something the guy said. He stared at her like she was a piece of meat. The he grabbed her hand and dragged her to his car. She screamed and screamed. "NICK NICK NICK HEEEEEELP MEEEEEE!!!!!" I ran after them but they got away.

I got my cell out and called my house. Kevin answered. "Nick where are you!"

"Please pick me up. I'm at the beach. MILEY GOT KIDNAPPED!" 


	13. Chapter 13

THE KIDNAPPERS P.O.V

Hahahaha! I finally captured _the Miley Stewart!_ She is so gullible! But she has to shut the hell up and stop her screaming!!

"BITCH SHUT UP!" I screamed at her. She stopped but kept crying.

Finally, we got back to my house. I got out and opened the back seat and grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the house. Then I continued to drag her up to my room and threw her on my bed. She kicked and kicked but I didn't flinch.

"Stop that!" I yelled at her. I slapped her face. She looked shocked but stopped. I slowly began to take off her top. Then I removed her shorts. Now she was left in her underwear.

She screamed again. She knew I was going to rape her and steal her _precious virginity._

I forced my lips on hers and shoved my tongue down her throat. Then I brought my hands up to her chest and squeezed her boobs. She screamed in pain. Then I took one hand off her chest and stuck a finger in her. She screamed and had tears rolling down her face.

Then I heard a door open from downstairs. Then I heard a guy yell,

"STOP THIS IS THE POLICE!"

Next thing I knew, I heard footsteps running up the stairs and the door flew open. Then police dragged me away and into the car. I was captured.

MILEYS P.O.V

I was shaking uncontrollably. I can't believe what just happened. I was raped. I was just fucking raped! Then I saw Joe's, Kevin's, and Nick's faces. Nick. I need him right now. He ran over with tears running down his face. He grabbed me and hugged me. He kept telling me that he loved me and everything is going to be okay. And that he would never leave me alone again. He also said that he called my parents and that they will be over at his house and that we better get going. He left me alone to change back into my clothes. But I knew he was waiting right outside the door. When I was done changing I walked outside and sure enough, there was Nick sitting against the opposite wall. Crying.

"Nick…why are you crying. I should be the one crying. I was just raped for pete's sake!"

He stood up angry. "Miley Stewart. STOP SAYING THAT!" Then he ran down the stairs. Then I heard a door slam. Kevin and Joe ran up the stairs.

Kevin looked at me and said "What just happened? Nick just ran down the stairs and ran outside." I started crying. "I don't know Kev. I was getting change and when I walked out I saw him sitting against the wall and he was crying. I asked him why was he crying and I said that I should be the one crying since I just got fucking raped and then he yelled at me to stop saying that. Then he ran downstairs then I heard the door slam shut."

Then Joe finally spoke up. "He's not mad at you. He's mad at himself for not saving you fast enough. "

Kevin looked at me and said "Joe is right."

I sighed and said. "Thanks guys. I'll go outside and talk to him." Kevin and Joe sadly nodded and watched me walk down the stairs and outside.

I found Nick sitting on the swinging bench. He heard me walking over and just looked away.

"Nick" I said softly.

"What do you want Miley? I am the worst boyfriend ever. I couldn't even save my own girlfriend from getting raped." He said looking down.

I was shocked. "Nick. You are the best boyfriend in the whole world. I love you sooo much. Don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault at all. Its my fault for walking away from you. You are the best for saving me before he went to far." He looked at me and said that he was sorry for getting mad at me.

"Its fine Nick." Then we started kissing.

We heard a cough and saw Kevin looking at us and Joe smirking. Joe laughed and asked "I guess you guys are okay?" Kevin laughed and said that it was time to go.

We got back to the Gray household. When we walked inside I saw my whole family and the whole Gray family. Everyone came over to me hugging and crying. Then I noticed the cop sitting on the couch.

He came over and told me that they got the guy and he has the death penalty.

We all started cheering. I felt someone grab my hand. I jumped and saw that it was Nick. He was laughing. Then he started pulling me up to his room.

"Miles, I want you to hear a song that I wrote a few days ago."

"That was when we weren't together….." I said softly. He just nodded and grabbed his guitar and started singing…….

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting  
to be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

NICKS P.O.V

When I finished the song I noticed that Miley had tears running down her face.

I put down my guitar and went over to her and started hugging her.

She stopped crying and said, "Nick…that was the most beautiful song I have ever heard. I have a song too. Can I sing it for you?" I nodded and kissed her. Then she walked over and grabbed my guitar and started singing……

_It's been in the past for a while  
I get a flash and I smile  
Am I crazy  
Still miss you, baby  
It was real  
It was right  
But it burned too hot to survive  
All that's left is,  
All these ashes_

Where does the love go  
I don't know  
When it's all set and done  
How could I be losing you forever,  
After all the time we spent together  
I have to know why I had to lose you  
Now you've just become like everything  
I'll never find again  
At the bottom of the ocean

In a dream, you appear  
For a while, you were here  
So I keep sleeping,  
Just to keep you with me  
I'll draw a map,  
Connect the dots  
With all the memories that I got  
What I'm missing,  
I'll keep reliving

Where does the love go,  
I don't know  
When it's all set and done  
How could I be losing you forever,  
After all the time we spent together  
I have to know why I had to lose you  
Now you've just become like everything  
I'll never find again,  
At the bottom of the ocean

This is it  
Let go  
Breathe

You don't have to love me for me  
To baby ever understand  
Just know I love the time we both had  
And I don't ever want to see you sad  
Be happy  
'Cause I don't wanna hold you  
If you don't wanna tell me you love me babe  
Just know I'm gonna have to walk away  
I'll be big enough for both of us to say  
Be happy

Be happy

I was stunned. I have never heard her sing with such emotion. As I put my hand up to my face I noticed that I had tears running down my face. I stood up and and walked over to her. I grabbed her waist and said, "Miley Stewart, you don't have to worry about losing me. I am here. Forever and Always." And with that I grabbed her face and started kissing her. She was surprised but started kissing back. It soon turned into a heated make-out session. I pushed her against the wall. She moaned into my mouth, which turned me on. Then I started kissing her neck. But I didn't leave any marks. Then she grabbed my face and pulled me back on her lips. We started making-out again. Then we heard someone walked in.

"Ewwwww"

We pulled away and saw Joe. "Excuse me children. It's time for dinner. Now stop sucking face and come downstairs."

We laughed and followed Joe down the steps.


	14. Chapter 14

**3 MONTHS LATER…….**

MILEYS P.O.V

Its been 3 months since I was raped. I got checked at the hospital and they said that I was fine. Nick has gotten very protective of me. Every one has. Its kinda annoying, but I love that they care about me.

I was at the Grays house watching some TV when _E! _**(I don't own)** came on. I usually don't watch those kind of shows but they were showing some stuff about us. Us meaning me and the boys.

_The reporter: Rumor has it that Miley Stewart is just dating Nick Gray for his money. That's kinda sad considering that she makes millions every month. Lets hear what people have to say…_

_Random Girl: Miley is such a slut anyway. I heard she's just dating him for the sex and money. Hello? I would never use Nick Gray. He's such a hottie! _

_Random Girl 2: God…I am so sick and tired of Miley Stewart. Her voice sucks and she is such a whore. I love the Gray Brothers!_

_The Reporter: There you have it! Is the rumor true? Is she really just using Nick or is it just a nasty rumor? Stay tuned for after the commercial we have a exclusive interview with the one and only Gray Brothers!_

I was sobbing. How could people be so cruel?!? Then I heard someone running down the stairs. It was Nick.

"Miles..whats wrong?" he asked worried.

" I was watching _E!_ and it said that there is a rumor going around that I am just dating you for sex and money" I said calming down. Face it, everything is better when he is around.

"Oh Miley, we know that's not true! We have to do something. I hate seeing you like this!" he said while pacing. I giggled. I couldn't help it. He looks sooo cute when he paces.

"Nick, stop or you'll burn a hole in the ground" I said while smiling. He grinned back and pulled me in a hug. Then he kissed me. Hard. Then he pulled me down on the couch and throw my jacket off me. "Getting a little feisty Nick?" I asked smirking. He just blushed and started kissing my neck. I started to moan and that just turned him on even more. Then I took control and flipped over and kissed his neck. His sensitive spot. He gasped and moaned. I smirked and kissed him on the lips. Then I started to bite his ear. Then he suddenly stood up and grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs to his room.

When we got to his room he threw me on the bed and took my shoes off and socks. I took of his shirt and we started to make out. A little while later, he started to take my shirt off slowly. He looked at me as if to ask permission. I was a little nervous. Are we about to have sex? He took it off and stared at my upper body. I was getting a little uncomfortable. He noticed. "Oh um sorry. But your just so beautiful." He said blushing. I just giggled and took of his pants. Then in turn he took of my pants.

Wow. We just sat there for a few minutes. Just staring at each other. Then he jumped on me and started to kiss me with so much passion I couldn't breathe when he pulled away. He looked at me seriously. "Miley. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me. I looked away, then looked back at him and stared him straight in the eye. "Yes I am. Are you?" He smiled and said, "Yeah I am. We are going to get married anyway." I beamed and we started to make out.

Then with shaking hands I took his boxers off. I blushed and kissed him. Then he slowly pulled my bra and underwear off. Then he put a condom on. Then he slowly entered me…..

**( I'm not going to get all detailed but I think you know what happens now…..)**

NICKS P.O.V

I woke up and saw that I was naked. I looked over to my right and saw Miley sleeping. She was naked too. What just happened? I just had sex with the girl of my dreams. And we are 16 years old. I don't think that is too young. At least we had safe-sex.

I leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek. She softly smiled and looked at me.

"Hi" she said

"Hi" I said back.

"What just happened" she asked, smiling.

"I think we just lost our virginity to each other." I said smiling back.

"Oh yeah. That." She said teasing. I chuckled and got out of bed and got some new clothes on. Then she got up and took a shower and got some new clothes on too.

"Soo…you want to go and get some food? I am starving." I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

We were at McDonalds. Right when we walked in we were mobbed by fans. After signing everyone's stuff they brought they _finally _ left us alone. We ordered our food and sat in a booth in the corner. We couldn't stop smiling.

"So Nick…what's new?" she asked giggling. She took a fry and popped it in her mouth.

"Well, I just slept with the love of my life" I said taking one of her fries and eating it.

She laughed and took one of my chicken nuggets. "Well so did I" she said.

"I love you" I said while staring into her gorgeous blue eyes. She held my stare.

"I love you too Nick" she grabbed my hand and we walked out of McDonalds and went back to my house. Right when we got back to my house she ran up the stairs and threw up in the bathroom. I ran after her and held back her hair and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Miley. It's okay. I am right here" I said soothingly. She stood up and cleaned her face and brushed her teeth. **( sorry I forgot to say that she is staying with the Grays because her family moved to Europe. But she wanted to stay with Nick.) **

"Sorry." She said while taking some Advil.

"Don't be sorry baby; it's not your fault. It's probably just the food." I said while guiding her to our room. She collapsed on the bed and turned on the TV. She turned on Nickelodeon. iCarly was on **( I don't own)** I silently laughed at her choice. I walked over to the bed and laid next to her. She put her head on the shoulder and we just sat there for the next 3 hours. We slowly fall into a deep sleep.

I woke up and noticed that Miley wasn't next to me anymore. I quickly got up and heard her in the bathroom again. I ran down the hall and opened the door and saw her throwing up again.

I got down to her level and rubbed her back. "It's okay Miles…I'm here don't worry"

"Nick..I don't think it's the food. I think I am pregnant." She said crying. 


	15. PLEASE READ!

**Hey**

**For now on I will only be updating once a week since I am going back to school on Tuesday. A new chapter won't be up until at least Thursday. I am really sorry guys! But please keep reviewing and tell your friends!**

**You know you love me,**

**iheartcolts13 aka Courtney**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry! I was supposed to upload this chapter last night but I was really busy! I am soooooooooo sorry!!!!**

Nick's P.O.V

_Pregnant?!?!?!?_ How can she be pregnant???!!! We only had sex once! We were still in the bathroom. She finished throwing up and she brushed her teeth. I walked into my room. Soon after I heard Miley come in too.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Nick..what are…we going to do?"

I looked at her and my heart broke. I hate seeing her cry. "I don't know Miles, I don't know."

I pulled her on my lap and hugged her. I pushed the hair out of her eyes and looked at her gorgeous blue orbs and kissed her softly. Then I stood up and dragged her out of my room and into my car. "Nick where are we going?" I started the car and slammed on the gas. "The doctors."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When we arrived at the doctors there was a ton of paparazzi. We put on hoods and sunglasses and quickly made our way in. W signed in and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Finally a nurse came out and said, "Stewart". A couple people looked up surprised but didn't say anything.

We walked to the room and Miley got up on the bed. The nurse took her temperature. Then she said that the doctor will be right with us. Right when she left Miley burst in to tears. "I cant have a baby! I am only 16 fucking years old! Oh my god Nick." I got on the bed and rubbed her back and said that everything will be alright. A couple minutes later the doctor walked in and said, "Miss. Stewart? I hear that you are here for a test to see if you are pregnant. When did you guys have sex?" Miley looked up and said, "Last night….we think the condom b-b-b-broke." She burst into tears again. The doctor walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. I just sat in the chair and watched the scene. My heart was breaking in to two. I hate seeing Miley cry. Then when they stopped hugging and Miley was calm again, the doctor gave her a cup to pee in and said to give it to her when she is done.

After Miley peed in the cup we gave it to the doctor and nervously waited in the room.

After about 25 minutes the doctor came in and said,

"Miss Stewart and Mr. Gray, I have the results of the pregnancy test."

**AN: I am so sorry that it is short but I am going to the movies tonight… The Unborn! But I will have a new chapter up over the weekend!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love ya ******


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: hey guys! Here is the newest chapter in **_**Memories!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Nick's POV

The doctor just announced that she has the results of the pregnancy test. Miley just started crying again. I started rubbing her back as the doctor took out a sheet of paper from a folder.

The doctor looked at the paper and looked back at us..

"Miley Stewart…you are pregnant." She said as she walked over to Miley and hugged her. She knew how this is bad news. Miley just cried and cried and cried.

I just sat in a chair with my head in my hands. How could we be so stupid to have sex at 16?!?!?!?! A couple of minutes later the doctor walked over to me and said that its time for us to leave. I said thanks and grabbed Miley's hand and walked her outside to the waiting room and out to the car. We were greeted by the paparazzi.

_Miley whats wrong?_

_Miley, Nick what is wrong?_

We ignored them and go into the car. We drove and drove until we reached Target. The reason we went there is because Miley loves to go to Target to relax. Don't ask me why.

When we walked in we were greeted with looks from people but they are use to us being there, so they didn't do anyting. We walked to the shoe aisle and sat on one of the chairs that people try there shoes on.

Mileys POV

"Nick…what are we going to do? I am only 16!" I said while looking away from him. If I looked at him I would burst into tears. He took his hand and pulled my face and forced me to stare into his eyes.

"We are going to be okay" he said while rubbing my neck.

And I believed him.

**AN: SORRY THAT IT IS SOOOOOOOO SHORT, I JUST HAVE A LOT TO DO AND NOT THAT MUCH TO WRITE A LONGER ONE. BUT THE NEXT ONE **_**WILL BE LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	18. HELP ME!

**AN: hey everyone! I have a little question for all of you….**

**In this story would you like more:**

**Drama or not**

**I ask this because I have been getting some reviews saying that this has too much drama….**

**What do you think????**

**Tell me in a review!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

NICKS POV

After we had our little chat and Miley was smiling again, we walked around for a little bit. We were walking towards the shoe aisle when Miley gasped. I panicked and said "What happened?!?!!?" She laughed and pointed towards a different aisle.

The baby aisle.

I hesitated and thought for a few moments. _Should we go and look? We haven't even told our parents yet! We don't even know it we are keeping the baby!?!?! _ I was brought out of my daze by Miley pulling on my arm. I struggled to keep up with her but I soon caught myself.

"Awwwww! Look the wittle shoe!" Miley said in a baby voice holding up a little baby shoe. I just smiled softly and looked around. All around me were diapers and clothes and bottles and binkies. I soon felt overwhelmed. _What If I am a terrible dad? I am only 16! I should be focusing on my career, not about babies! _ But when I looked over at Miley I could see the twinkle in her eye and how her face glowed. She laughed and picked up a pile of baby clothes and looked at them one at a time. She smiled and took one finger and ran it down the clothing. _She looks beautiful, I love her so much. She means everything to me. I am not letting her down by not helping _

I walked over to where she was and knelt down to her level.

"I love you Miley Ray Stewart"

She smiled and looked up to me and said, "I love you too Nick Gray"

We kissed and left the store.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

MILEYS POV

While we were driving home from Target, I thought about the baby. _The baby_. I am still shocked but I can get through this. But what about my career? What about Nick's career! I'm not going to let him quit his dream to help me with the baby! He has worked to hard for where he is now to just quit now!

When finally got home and Nick parked the car in the front. We were at his house. We decided to tell his family first.

When we walked in his house I saw the whole family sitting in the living room watching MTV. I saw that my video for "Fly on the Wall" was on. I started laughing and everyone turned to look at me. I just smiled and waved. Everyone just smiled and said, "Hey guys". We said hey back and walked over to where they were and sat on the ground.

After an hour of watching TV me and Nick looked at each other and decided it was time. Nick stood up and said, "Hey umm Miles and I would like to tell you guys something."

Joe, Frankie, Kevin and their parents looked at each other. His mom told Frankie to go upstairs and clean his room. He got up but said, "Gosh, I miss everything!!" We silently laughed and they looked at us waiting patiently.

Nick started rambling about something but I didn't hear. Then suddenly I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm pregnant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I blurted out.

Everyone looked at me shocked and Nick just stared at me then his family then me again.


	20. Chapter 20

NICK'S POV

Oh no. I looked at my family's reaction. I saw my parents look shocked. Joe looked…happy? And Kevin looked pissed. **Really **pissed.

Then I looked at Miley and saw that she was about to cry. My mom stood up and rushed over to her and hugged her. My dad just stood up and walked over to me.

"Nick, we are not mad. We are not disappointed. We understand. We all know that you guys are going to get married someday." He told me. I was shocked. I was expecting them to yell, scream, or kick us out.

He continued, "But we will have to talk about you and Miley's career." I nodded and he walked into the kitchen to get a cup of water for Miley.

My mom brought Miley over to the couch and told her the same thing. She smiled and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. My mom looked at me and I saw that she had tears of happiness in her eyes. She stood up and hugged me. Then she went in to kitchen also.

That left me with Joe and Kevin. There was a few moments of awkward silence. Then Kevin exploded.

"Holy Shit! How can Mom and Dad be proud!?!?!? You guys are only 16 years old! You can't have a fucking baby at 16! And how about the band?! God, Nick. You just ruined everybody's life. Have fun in hell." He yelled before storming out of the house.

I sat down on the chair. _Did I really ruin everyone's life?_ Joe walked over to me. "Don't listen to Kevin. He is just looking out for you and the family."

I nodded and went to find Miley.

MILEY'S POV

I heard Kevin scream at Nick. But I didn't cry. I didn't get mad. He was just looking out for us.

Then suddenly Nick appeared at my side.

"Hey beautiful." He said before kissing me softly on the lips. I blushed and kissed he back. Then he pushed me against the wall. I rubbed my hands across his back. Then he broke the kiss and started kissing my neck. I moaned softly and he smirked and he put his hands up my shirt all the way up to my bra.

I pulled him off and smirked. "Getting a little feisty?" I teased him.

He blushed and took my hand and led me downstairs.

We walked into the kitchen and saw his parents sitting at the table waiting for us.

We sat down across from them and they told us,

"You guys have to make a choice" we nodded and they continued,

"The baby or your career"


	21. Chapter 21

KEVINS POV

Un-fucking-believable. How could they have a baby at 16?!?!? They have their whole lives ahead of them!!!

They can't make the same mistake I made when I was 16…..

MILEYS POV

_Baby or career. Baby or career. Baby or career. _The same thought was going through my as Nick and I were in my room thinking.

"Maybe we could have both…" Nick said quietly.

I sat up quickly. "That's a great idea!" I said excitedly. We both smiled and he walked over to me and roughly pushed me against my wall. I gasped and he smiled and leaned in. He started kissing my neck. I moaned quietly and he smirked and slid his hand up my shirt. I grabbed his head and kissed him. Then I suddenly pulled away.

"Hey! What was that for" he protested. I giggled and said, "We have to go tell your parents our decision." He just nodded and grabbed my hand and we made our way down to the kitchen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

JOES POV

"Joey, I haven't talked to you in forever!" the girl on the phone said exclaimed when I called her.

I laughed and said, "Baby..we just talked like 4 hours ago"

She giggled and said, "Oh whatever, I just love to talk to you…"

I smiled softly and said, "I love talking to you too…."

"When are you going to tell everyone about us" she asked.

"….I don't know yet baby" I said quietly.

She sighed and said, "Well okay. I understand. Well I have to get going, Joe. I'll talk to you later. I love you"

I smiled and said, "Okay baby, I love you too"

NICKS POV

"We have decided to have the baby _and_ keep our careers." I told my parents.

They looked at each other and smiled. _Is that a good thing?_ Miley looked at me and I saw that she was confused too.

My mom cleared her throat. "Okay." She smiled.

I was totally confused now. "Okay?"

My dad chuckled. "We knew you guys were going to choose that"

Me and Miley had huge smiles on our faces.

"Thank you so much for everything!" Miley said excitedly.

Then my mom and Miley started talking about baby names and clothes and blah blah blah.

My dad and I just looked at each other and said,

_"Girls"_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys!**

**I need your help. As you know, in the last chapter you found out that Joe has a new GF!!!!**

**Now here is your chance to vote on who it should be:**

**Joe and Lilly- Loe?**

**Joe and Mitchie-Smitchie?**

**Joe and Caitlyn-(****i don't know the name)**

**Cast your vote in a review!**

**The new chapter will be posted after I get **_**at least 12 votes**_**!!!!**

**Thank you for reading this story!**

**You know you love me,**

_Courtney_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys!**

**I need 6 more votes until I can post the new chapter!!!!**

**Tell everyone you know to vote so I can post the new chapter!**

**I have TONS of ideas for this story!**

**You know you love me,**

**Courtney **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: hey guys! I got all the votes and you will find out the winner in this chapter! Here it goes…..**

Miley's POV

I was sitting in my room reading a magazine. All the guys were out doing guy stuff. I flipped the page when my iPhone started ringing….

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

That is Nick's ringtone. I clicked the talk button and laid down on my back.

(regular is miley and italic is nick)

Hey

_Hey baby. How are you feeling?_

Umm better. But I threw up like half a hour ago.

_Are you okay? Do you need me to come home? I can leave right now if you need me to!_

Nick. Its fine. (she giggled) I have throw up before in my life.

_(he sighed) I know, I know. I just want you to be okay._

I know you do. Thank you. So what are you guys up to?

_Your welcome. Ummm we are at Dicks Sporting Goods. We were looking at the golf clubs but Joe decided to swing hard and let go of the club. (he laughed) so we had to quickly walk away. _

(she started laughing) oh my god. That is sooooooooo Joe.

_(he laughed with her) yeah I know. So were talking to our mom. She wants us to go out to dinner. And we finally get to meet Joe's secret girlfriend. _**(AN: Joe told everyone earlier that morning) **_Are you okay enough to go out?_

Yeah I am! Oh my god! I can't wait to meet her! We could totally be BFF'S!!

_(he laughed at her excitement) I can tell your excited. Well we will be home in 45 minutes. Oh my god. I got to go. Joe is walking over to the trampolines. JOE! WALK THE OTHER WAY! NO!!!! Miles, I'll see you at home. I love you! JOE!!!!_

(she started cracking up) I love you too Nicky.

She hung up the phone and wiped away the tears from her eyes. Joe will never change she thought.

She went back to her magazine.

NICKS POV

(in the car)

"Joe. I told you to walk the other way." He said as he softly chuckled.

Joe had an ice pack on his head. "Well, I'm sorry that the trampolines were calling to me." He told Nick as he fixed the ice pack.

Nick laughed. "Sorry. I didn't get the memo that trampolines can talk."

When they finally got back home, Nick ran up to see Miley.

And he didn't like what he saw. At all.

"MILEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	25. Chapter 25

Miley's POV

"MILEY!!!!"

I quickly turned around and saw Nick running over to me. I stood up and wiped my mouth.

"Hey Nick" I said nervously.

"Are you okay? I shouldn't go with out you" he said while pulling me into a tight hug.

"Nicky…I'm fine…really" I told him. He is the best boyfriend ever, but its getting kind of annoying.

He didn't look convinced. I sighed and told him to sit down. He walked over to my bed and sat down. He looked up at me waiting patiently for me to start talking.

"Look Nick, I really appreciate you caring for me like this. But you need to know that I can take care of my self." He looked at me. Then he stood up and held my face in his hands. Then he slowly leaned and kissed me with so much passion I almost fell over. Then when he pulled away he said, "I know. I am sorry but I just want you to be okay. This is kinda new to us." I giggled and said I know.

Later that day I had to get ready for dinner. I am so excited to meet Joe's girlfriend. I really need a close friend that's a girl. I chose to wear a simple black dress that shows a little cleavage but not to much and it ends just about my knees. I also chose to wear a pair of black pumps. For my hair I just it let down in my natural waves. As for makeup I am just wearing a clear gloss, eyeliner, and mascara.

When I walked down the stairs I saw that everyone was waiting for me.

"Sorry I took so long guys" I said while walking towards Nick. Everyone just laughed and I noticed that Joe wasn't down here. I asked where he was and Kevin told me that he is picking up his girlfriend. I nodded.

I haven't been on good terms with Kevin since he yelled at me and Nick about the pregnancy. But I'm not going to let him ruin this night.

When we arrived at the restaurant we were taken to a table in the corner away from the paparazzi. I was very glad for that.

Joe stood up. "Everyone this is my girlfriend, Emily"

Emily was the prettiest girl I have ever seen. She was a couple inches taller than me. She had long blonde hair with side bangs. She was wearing a yellow dress and yellow heels. **( AN: its like the dress that Miley wore on the cover of **_**Seventeen**_**) **I suddenly felt self-conscious about my body.

Emily walked over to me and hugged me. I was surprised but hugged her back. "I have heard soooo many great things about you! I am a huge fan of yours!" I smiled and said, "Well I hope it was good things!" she laughed and pulled me over to the table. I found out that I am sitting next to her. I took a drink of my water. She looked over at me and said, "Look I know about the pregnancy. And I want you to know that I am here for you. I am not going to tell anyone that you don't want me to." I started to tear up. She noticed and pulled me into another hug. "Thank you. And we want to keep it away from the tabloids." She nodded and said that she understands.

Nick looked at me and grabbed my hand. I smiled and he smiled back at me. We held hands the whole dinner.

After we had cake we left. We had to leave through the back exit.

When we got back to the Jonas household me and Emily went straight to my room. We talked the whole night. We ended up going to bed at around 3 in the morning.

When I woke up at 9 I slowly walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. Wow I look terrible. I took a shower and changed into a pair of Juicy sweats and put my hair into a ponytail.

When I walked back to my room I saw Emily was changed into a pair of the same exact sweats but in blue. We looked at each other and laughed.

After the laughter died down she started talking, "Wow. That's crazy. I know this might seem weird but I feel like I have known you forever."

I completely understood. "It's not weird at all! I feel the same way!"

She smiled and we hugged again. Then she said that she had to get going. We exchanged numbers and she was on her way.

I smiled. Life is getting pretty interesting around here.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guysssss

Sorry that I haven't wrote anything its just that I am having writers block.

So I need your guys help,

So please tell me some ideas in a review or a PM!!

PLEASE PLEASE?!?!

Lots of love,

iheartcolts13


	27. Chapter 27

JOES POV

I was laying on my bed talking to Emily. Things were going great. She is

The One. Even though we have been going for only 3 months, I was in love. I

know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. But I'm not proposing yet. I

have a better idea.

"Joey..I better get going. I'll see you tonight for our date."

"Okay Em. I love you." I said smiling

"I love you too Joey" she hung up.

I clicked End and tossed my phone somewhere in my room.

I grabbed my guitar and started to play a new song I was working on.

_CHORUS)Now I'm speechless, over the edgeI'm just breathlessI never thought that I'd catch this love bug againHopeless, head over heels in the momentI never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again(people chatting)I can't get your smile out of my mind[I can't get you out of my mind]I think about your eyes all the timeYou're beautiful but you don't even try(You don't even, don't even try)Modesty is just so hard to find_

And right when I finished playing the song, I knew what I wanted to do. Now I just

needed to get help.

"_Kevin!"_

MILEYS POV

I was getting ready in my room for my date with Nick. He told me to dress

up. He said he has a surprise for me. I was a little bit nervous but excited.

I cant decide what to wear. I need help. I grabbed my iPhone and clicked

speed dial number 3.

_Hello?_

Hey Emily. Its Miley

_Miley! Hey whats up?_

I have a date with Nick tonight and I need your help getting ready

_OMG! I have a date with Joe tonight! We can get ready together! I'll be t_

_here in 15 minutes! _

She hung up. I laughed at her excitement and clicked end. I grabbed a magazine

and read until she came over.

15 minutes later I heard the doorbell. I walked downstairs and opened the door. I

saw her holding two huge makeup cases and bags and bags of dresses and

clothes. Then behind her I saw two boxes of shoes.

"Em..do we really need all of this?" I asked while helping her carry

everything in.

"Miles..it's a special night. I have a feeling something really special is

going to happen and we want to look good when it happens!" she said struggling

with the makeup cases. I quickly grabbed one before it fell.

Finally 15 minutes later we had everything inside my room.

She asked me if anyone was home. I told her that everyone was out until tonight.

"Perfect. Now we can get ready in peace and quiet"

She first got out all the dresses. She had at least 4 dozen choices.

She chose a blue knee length strapless one. It was beautiful. Then it was my

turn to choose.

I didn't know where to begin! There were long ones and short ones. Strapless

and straps! Every color in the rainbow! I finally just let Emily choose one for me.

And she ended up choosing the perfect dress. It has thin straps and it was above

my knee. It was a light pink color. But my favorite part was when I turned around

in a circle it went out.

Then came time for makeup. Emily already did hers when I got dressed. She

said that she wanted mine to be perfect and didn't want to waste time on mine.

She started with powder all over my face. Then she lined my eyes with thick

eyeliner. Then she put a little bit of blush and pink eye shadow. Then she added

some pink lip gloss. After I put on my pair of pink heels I was done. Since we had some more time until out dates we started taking some pictures with our phones and my camera. Expect to see those pictures on Myspace after tonight.

Then we heard the front door open. We squealed and then we heard our phones ring at the same time. Emily answered first. Then she hugged me and ran downstairs to Joe. I answered my phone and Nick me to come downstairs. I quickly did my happy dance.

When I ran downstairs I saw Nick waiting by the door with a single red rose. I ran over to him and gave him a slow kiss. When I pulled away I saw a dazed look on his face. I laughed and pulled him out the door.

We soon got to the restaurant. He parked the car and opened my door for me. I thanked him with a smile and grabbed his hand. A waiter showed us to our table. We ordered sodas and opened our menus.

JOES POV

Me and Emily were at the restaurant. She was calmly looking at her menu. But me? I couldn't stop staring at her. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life. And she is _my _girlfriend. I don't know how I got so lucky.

She looked up and noticed me staring. I blushed. She smiled and blushed too. Then we just started staring at each other. I started to get nervous. Since when was _Joe Gray_ nervous around a girl?!?!?

A couple minutes later our main course came. We both ordered out favorite. Lasagna.

We were half way done with our food when I decided it was time.

"Emily, I need to ask you something"

She looked up with curious eyes and nodded for me to continue.

"Emily, I am madly in love with you. I know it seems fast but I have never fell so fast and hard for a girl."

She looked at me with watery eyes.

"And I want you to have this promise ring. And sometime in the future I hope to replace with a engagement ring and then a wedding ring."

I took out a small ring box. When I opened it, she saw a beautiful ring with two hearts intersected. It was silver.

I looked into her beautiful eyes and saw a few tears fall down her face.

"Emily, will you accept my promise ring?"

NICKS POV

We just got done with our main dish when I decided it was time.

"Miley, I need to ask you something"

She just nodded for me to continue.

"Miles..I have never been in love with somebody so much. You are my everything and I cant imagine my life without you. So what I am asking you is…

"_Will you marry me?"_


	28. Chapter 28

**MILEYS POV**

OMG! Did he seriously just propose?!?!?! This is the best day of my life!

Whoops. I better say something. I look him in the eye and saw a twinkle of hope.

Then I also saw other people staring at us. Waiting patiently for my answer.

"YES!!!!" I yell. The whole restaurant burst into cheers and applause. Nick smiles and slips the ring on my finger. He stands up and pulls me into a hug and a passionate kiss.

Then after that we run out of the restaurant and go to the beach.

**EMILYS POV**

I had tears rolling down my face. I cant believe this is happening!

"YES!"

Joe smiles and puts the ring on my ringer. Then he pulls me up and drags me out the door. "Joey" I laughed "Where are we going?!?!"

He just smiles and drags me into the car and drives away. We end up at the beach.

We see two other people making out by the water. Joe groans. He stops the car and gets out. He walked over to my side and opened the door for me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couple.

He walks up behind Miley and touches her shoulder. She screamed and jumped away. Joe and I started cracking up. Nick half laughed and half yelled at Joe. Miley just stood there trying not to laugh.

After we stopped laughing we all decided to go get ice cream and go back and watch movies.

In the middle of the movie, Kevin stormed in the room

"I'm moving. To Colorado."

**AN: sorry its so short! I have a lot going on at school. Like having an ex as your friend then developing feelings again. So I'm soooo sorry!**


	29. Chapter 29

MILEYS POV

"What?!?!?" I yelled. Everyone looked at Kevin shocked. Why the hell is he moving???

Kevin looked at me straight in the eyes. "I'm moving because of you."

Everybody yelled at him, "Miley?!?!?!?!"

"I'm sorry but I can't live with a _slut_"

_Slut?!?! Did he just call me a…slut?!?!!?!_

Nick stood up and walked calmly over to Kevin. He looked at him in eyes and said, "What did you just call her?". Kevin just simply said, "Slut"

Then he walked over to me and grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs. He yelled at everyone to not follow. He dragged me up to my room and threw me on the ground. He looked the door. Then he turned to me and said, "You're such a dirty little slut. You fucking whore. You are such a disgrace to this family." He then noticed my ring. "You got to be kidding me. You and that bastard are _engaged??!" _I just nodded with tears streaming down my face. "Don't cry bitch!" he yelled at me. Then he walked over to me and started slapping my face. Then he proceeded to punch me in the stomach. I was screaming and trying to fight back. But he punched my head. I started to fade in and out. Then all I could feel was blood and I saw black and purple. _Bruises. The baby!!! _

Then he pulled out a gun and all I remember was a bang and then I saw black.

NICKS POV

I was running up the stairs. Joe knocked down the door and I saw Kevin standing over Miley with a gun in his hand. _MILEY!!!!!!_

Joe took the gun and aimed it at Kevin. Kevin backed up to the wall. Emily was sobbing in the corner of the room. Finally I saw Miley….

She was on the floor with blood all around her. Then we heard sirens outside. Next thing I knew was the police putting cuffs on Kevin. Joe taking Emily to the hospital. And me?

In the ambulance hoping Miley and the baby were alive.


	30. Chapter 30

**MILEYS POV**

_"Nick put me down!" I half yelled, half giggled. Nick and I were at the park just playing around. Then he decided to pick me and throw me over his shoulder and run around the park like a freak. _

_"Never!" he yelled. Then he started cracking up. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out and there was a light breeze. Little kids were playing on the play set and couples were cuddling on blankets in the shade by the trees._

_"Nick! I am getting annoyed!" but he could tell I was joking because I was laughing too hard. People looked at us but didn't bother to ask for pictures or autographs. They could tell we just wanted to spend time together._

_"I'll let you down if you say, Nick is the sexiest guy ever!" he said laughing._

_"Nick is the sexiest guy ever!"_

_He put me down and pulled me close._

_"Do you mean that?" he whispered_

_I got shivers down mine spine. "Yes" I said even softer._

_He leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on my lips._

_"I love you" he said, inches from my lips._

_"Forever and always" I said back pulling his head down to kiss him._

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Bright lights. _Really _bright lights. Oh and don't forget the pain. I opened my eyes to see a white room. I looked down at my body and saw an IV in my arm. I moved down to pull it out. Then all of a sudden a hand stopped me. _**Nick!**_

"Nick!" I exclaimed. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I noticed that he had tears in his eyes too. Then when I looked in the corner of the room I saw that the whole family plus Emily were here too. Except Kevin.

"Where's Kevin?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other. Then Joe spoke up.

"He's in jail. For life." He said quietly.

I gasped. "Don't you remember anything from last night?" Emily asked me.

I thought long and hard. Then it all came to me in a sudden flashback. _My baby!_

"Is the baby safe?!?!" I asked with tears in my eyes. Everyone looked at each other again. I am really starting to hate that.

**NICKS POV**

"Is the baby safe?!?!" she asked with tears in her beautiful eyes again. I looked at my parents.

Miley looked at me crying. "Answer me! Is the baby safe?!?"

I nodded. "Yes. The baby is perfectly fine. But you lost a lot of blood. And you have bruises and cuts. But you will be able to come home later this afternoon." She smiled. I smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. Everyone went "Awwwwww" I pulled back and said, "Oh be quiet." Miley giggled and told everyone to leave expect Emily. Joe started to whine and say, "But I'm you bestestest friend."

I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. "God your so weird"

**EMILYS POV**

Everyone left the room. It was scary seeing my best friend with all the machines and needles. And she had bruises all over her face. Then I noticed that she was crying again. I ran over and hugged her, making sure not to hurt her or make the needles fall out.

"Oh god Em. It was so scary." She sobbed into my shoulder. I started to cry too. Then after about 20 minutes she started to calm down. She pulled back. "Thanks for being Em. I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled sadly. "Anytime. What are best friends for." She smiled too. Then she asked me to bring Nick back in here. I nodded and got up and went to get Nick.

**MILEYS POV**

Nick came back in here with the doctor. The doctor came over with some papers and stuff. He started to pull out needles and stuff. Then he said that I can go home whenever. I just have to be careful with the baby. I was due in about one month. **( AN: I am speeding it up for the sake of the story) **Then he said that I have to be extra safe during the trip. _Trip? What trip? _

Then Nick told me to get dress. I grinned sheepishly. "Uhhh Nick? Can you help me? I am kind of sore still" He blushed a little bit and nodded.

We walked into the bathroom. He slowly grabbed the bottom of my hospital gown and slowly lifts it up. Then I saw my appearance for the first time. There were bruises all over my stomach and neck. There was also some cuts on my face. Then I realized that I was naked. I blushed and grabbed the bra from Nick's hand. I tried to get it on but my arms were sore. Nick blushed and put it own for me, trying not to touch my chest. "Nick…we are engaged for god's sake." He blushed and said, "I know but its just different." I nodded, silently agreeing. "Do your parents know that you proposed?" He nodded. "They are so happy for us. My mom is so excited to plan a wedding." I smiled.

I was finally dressed. We left the bathroom. Then Nick put his hand on the small of my back and we left the hospital room. When we got into the waiting room Joe and Emily ran up to me. They both hugged me at the same time. I winced. They noticed they both started apologizing. I laughed and said that its fine. They were so made for each other.

I looked out the window and saw paparazzi and reporters. I sighed. Nick noticed and asked what's wrong. I pointed towards the window. He then went to tell the security guards. They went outside to tell everyone to leave or they will get arrested. I said thanks. Nick answered with a kiss and said that everything will be better soon. I asked what he meant and he just smirked and said that I will know in the car.

We finally left the hospital. I hate hospitals. It's filled with old and sick people. When we got in the car I asked, "What is going on?" It was quite for a moment before Joe yelled, "We are going to the Bahamas!" I screamed.

"Are you serious!" I was so excited. I always wanted to go to the Bahamas!

Everybody laughed. Emily said, "We are getting away from everything."

"How long are we staying?" I asked. "Until you have the baby and maybe longer" Nick told me while grabbing my hand. I smiled. Wow. A whole month in the Bahamas.

Maybe everything will return to normal.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: i am soooooooooooo sorry this is VERY late and overdue update!**

**i am just having a HUGE writers block :( **

**i really want to continue with the story though. and i hope you guys want to continue reading it.**

**so please tell me some ideas!**

**xoxoxo**

**iheartcolts13 **


	32. Chapter 32

**Emily's POV**

"Joey!" I giggled-yelled. "Stop!" He just kept tickling me. We currently were in the Bahamas. We have been here for about a week now. And no paparazzi, which was a good thing. Miley's baby was due next week. I am so excitied. I love babies!

Joe and I were in our hotel room, _trying _to get ready to meet everyone at the beach. But he tackled me and we fell on the bed. He was on top of me. He knew I was ticklish.

Finally, he stopped. He was shirtless and I was in my bikini. He was in his swim trucks.

"Uh, Joey..we have to get going" I whispered. But he wasn't paying attention. He was staring at my lips. I pushed him off and went in to the bathroom to put my hair in a pony tail.

When I came back out he grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I felt the now familiar fireworks go off. I kissed him back. Then he licked my bottom lip for entrance. I let him in. Then I felt him walking away from the wall. But I couldn't really tell. I was on cloud nine. Then he pushed me on to the bed.

"Em…we aren't going anywhere" he smirked and attacked my mouth again.

**Miley's POV**

This is the life. Nick and I were lying out by the pool at the resort, sipping virgin drinks. I wasn't that comfortable in the bikini but Nick said I looked fine. I was also looking at wedding magazines but I wasn't that focused. My mind was on other thing. Like how I am due next week. We had everything ready. I went with Nicks' mom. She had a blast helping me. It was lots of fun. And how Joe and Emily are supposed to meet us here like an hour ago. But I really didn't want to think about that. Ew. But Joe has a purity ring too….well that's not my problem. They are in love. They are most defiantly getting married.

"Nick." He turned and looked at me. "Aren't Em and Joe supposed to be here by now?"

Nick looked up to the resort. "Yeah….but I don't wanna think about what they are doing right now." Then he shuddered.

I laughed and went back to looking at the magazine. Then I saw the most beautiful dress ever. **(****.)\**

I gasped. Nick quickly turned to me. "Miles, what's wrong?!" he said concerned. I melted at his concern. "Nothing, I just found the perfect wedding dress!"

He walked over and I showed him the picture. "Its beautiful Miles…you are going to make the most gorgeous bride." I smiled softly. "Come one, I wanna show you mom!" He laughed and helped me up. Then he wrapped a towel around me and put an arm around my shoulder and we walked inside.

When we got inside we went straight to his parents suite and knocked on the door. "Come on in!" we heard his mom yell.

I opened the door. She was watching movies and his dad was on the laptop working on something. "What's up?" Denise asked.

"I found the perfect dress!" I exclaimed happily. "Oh my gosh! Lemme see!" Denise said excitedly. I quickly walked over and showed her. "Ahhh! It's beautiful! It's perfect for you!" She said with tears in her eyes. Then we both started looking through the magazine together.

"Girls." Nick and his dad said together.

**Joes POV**

Em and I were lying in our bed. She was watching some chick movie. I couldn't focus. She is just so beautiful. It feels like I am holding an angel in my arms. Oh god. Now I am all sappy. Thanks a lot Nick.

Then she turned out the TV and untangled herself from the bed and walked over to the huge closet. "What are you doing?" I asked her confused.

She giggled at my face. My heart melted at that beautiful sound. _Oh god. There I go AGAIN with the sappiness. _"We are going out to dinner with Miles and Nick, remember?" Oh yeah.

Then she disappeared into the closet. I shrugged and walked to the bathroom. I didn't smell that good. When I got out I saw Emily changing. **(.com/prep_with_bohemian_twist...please/set?id=6188096)**

She looked gorgeous. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She melted into my touch and turned around in my embrace. I placed a soft kiss on her mouth and slowly let go of her and walked into the closet to change. She just stood there with a dreamy look on her face. I smirked. _Score one for Joe. _

**Nicks POV**

I was waiting in the room waiting for Miles to finish getting ready for dinner with Joe and Emily. She has been taking extra long lately because she thinks she doesn't look pretty anymore. But I think she looks beautiful as always, and so does everyone else. But she wont listen.

Finally, she walked out and my breath got caught in my throat. She looked even beautiful_. _**(****.com/demi_style/set?id=8665698****) **

She looked at me uncertainly. "Nicky….do I look okay?" She asked biting her lip. I stood up and walked over to her and put my hands on her waist. She looked up at me waiting for my answer. I didn't say anything. I leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss. When I pulled away she smiled and asked, "Is that a yes?" I smiled and kissed her again and answered. "Most defiantly"

She kissed me and grabbed my hand, "Come on, we are gonna be late."

**Mileys POV**

When we got to the restaurant I gasped. Emily looked beautiful. I suddenly felt sad. She looked so pretty. But then Nick squeezed my hand. He must have sensed it. I looked up at him and smiled. He shot me his lop sided smile. I couldn't breathe for a second. He noticed and smirked.

We arrived at the table and Emily shot up and hugged me. "You look fabulous!" I smiled and told her the same thing. Joe gave me a hug and we sat down and started looking at the menu. Then all of a sudden we all heard a voice.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here."

I gasped.

"Selena?!?!"


	33. Chapter 33

**(AN: this is before Miley says "Selena!?!")**

**Selena's POV**

_Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do oh baby if cupid had a heart he would make you fall you'd fall in love with me in no time at all if cupid had a heart he would end my love._

If Cupid had a heart, he would shoot and throw an arrow through your soul better aim and go. if cupid had a heart you'd be mine I know I need you to see, I need you and me.

"Thank you LA!" I yelled into the microphone. I just finished a performance. Actually, the last concert of my mini-tour. Thank god, I was exhausted.

When I walked off stage one of my many assistants ran up with bottled water. After I took a sip I shot her a look of disgust. "This is cold. I need room temperature water!" She ran off in panic. "God, this isn't rocket science people!" I hissed to one in particular.

Ok, ok. I may seem like a bitch. I use to be Disney's "It" girl. But then, damn Miley came and took everything and every_one_ away from me. She wasn't on freakin Barney like me and Demi were! She is just famous because of her hillbilly daddy.

Now I am known as the Disney bitch. I don't even have _Wizards _**(AN: please don't report me!)**anymore. It got cancelled in the middle of the season. And my album is on hold for about a year. And I have to admit it….but Demi is more famous than me. She has more fans than me. Her show is a hit and she is about to release her second album already! I _am _proud of her but also jealous.

I want to change…I really do! But Miley didn't just take my title away from me….she also took Nick.

I use to have a major crush on him. And we also hung out a couple times. And I think he was into me like I was into him, but I knew he had something else on his mind. Wait, I mean some_one_.

Let's start at the beginning.

I first saw him at the premiere of my show. He and his brothers were just getting started like I was. (Miley already had her fame. And she couldn't go to the premiere)

I was working the purple carpet (I chose the carpet color) with one of my co-stars when their limo pulled up. I saw the paper on the door. _Gray Brothers_. I was curious. I vaguely remember someone talking about them, but I don't know for sure.

I kept my smile on my face, but I was focused on the driver walking around to open the door. The door opened and out came three boys. "So, they really are brothers." I whispered. The oldest looking one started waving to the fans. The second oldest looking one started talking to some of the girls in the fan area.

Then out came Nick. He was on his blackberry, texting, it looked like. When he looked up, our eyes locked. I blushed and shot him a small smile. He shot me a closed mouth smile and gave me a small wave. He waved back. The paparazzi must have caught the exchange because all of a sudden they started yelling questions.

_"Selena, are you and Nick dating?"_

_"Nick, how long have you guys been dating?"_

I was overwhelmed. This was my first "red" carpet event. I didn't know what to do. Thankfully, my manger noticed, she grabbed my hand and lead me and the rest of the cast into the theater where the episode will be played.

We walked in and she led us to the front. I looked around trying to find where they are sitting. I finally spotted his curly head in the row behind us. He was about 12 seats from my left. _Sweet._ I thought. Perfect view.

Some important Disney people made a speech and the episode started.

When it ended there was a round of applause. Then somebody stood up and everyone followed. I couldn't believe it! Our show got a standing ovation! I got tears in my eyes. My dream is coming true!

After that, we all left for the after-party. This was my chance to finally talk to Nick.

We drove to an empty looking warehouse. But when we walked inside it took my breath away. It was a teen club! All of sudden it was filled with stars from all Disney shows! And it was all for just my show! I ran to the center and started dancing with Demi.

I got thirsty and told Demi I would catch her later. When I made my way over to the punch bowl I bumped into someone. "Oh gosh! I am so sorry. I'm such a klutz!" I exclaimed. When I looked up I gasped. It was Nick! I blushed.

He looked closely at me. "Your show was awesome. Really funny."

I blushed again. "Uh thanks…aren't you from the Gray Brothers?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. "Yeah." He answered. "Have you heard any of our songs?" He asked me.

I started to panic. I haven't heard any! "Uhh..well….:"

He laughed. I decided it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"It's cool. Basically no one has. We are actually performing tonight."

My heart started beating super fast. "That's awesome!"

He smiled and was about to answer when his phone started ringing.

He looked at me apologetically. I waved my hand as in "its cool". He smiled and held up a finger.

"Hey Miles…."

He walked away. I took the chance to get a drink and try to get my face back to its original color. While I was drinking, Demi skipped up to me.

She had a huge smile on her face. I knew what was coming.

"Sooo I was dancing with Sterling and I saw you talking to the cute Nick from the Gray brothers! What happened?!? Tell me _everything_!!!!"

I decided to change the subject.

"Soooo I saw you dancing with Sterling….tell me everything!!!"

She blushed a little, but enough for me to know that she had a crush.

"Don't change the subject on me Sel! What is going on with you and Nick?!"

I signed.

"Nothing. I barely even know him! But his is performing tonight! His phone rang and left to go talk to someone named Miley."

She gasped. "Miley Stewart! _The _Miley Stewart!"

I gasped too. We were _**huge**_fans of her!

She gasped again. "He's coming back! Catch ya later Sel!" She ran off.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Nick smiling at me.

"Was that Demi Torres?" he asked me. I nodded. "We have been best friends since we were both on Barney together." He smiled. "That's awesome!" I smiled. "So who was on the phone? Not to be stalkerish or anything" I blushed and mentally smacked my forehead. He smiled again. My heart melted. "It's cool..it was just a friend..Miley Stewart." I almost spat out my punch. "Seriously?! I am a HUGE fan of her music!" He smiled and nodded. "I told her that I was here and she said she is a huge fan too." I was confused. My show is out until tomorrow. He must have noticed. "Disney sent her a DVD copy of the first episode. She couldn't come because she is in Nashville with family. It's her grandmas' birthday and everything." I nodded, still shocked. "Wow, this is unbelievable! She is sooooooooo sweet!" He nodded and got a faraway look in his eyes. ( I should have noticed the warning that there was something more between them, but I was so shocked that one of my idols was a fan of me.) "Yeah, she is something special. Well I have to go warm up…I'll talk to you later?" he asked. I nodded quickly. And mentally smacked my foreheah _again_ for acting like a dork. He smiled and ran off to find his brothers.

I waited until I was sure he was gone and started doing my happy dance.

Demi noticed and ran over. Then we had a silent conversation with our eyes. Then we both started happy dancing.

About an hour later, they performed.

_I'll pick you up at 7  
We can drive around and see a movie  
Every scene will have a meaning  
But you'll be the one that moves me_

I've been hurt before  
So baby promise that you're gonna be true  
I'm gonna be be good so tell me that you're gonna be good too

Yeah!

(CHORUS)  
You gotta be be good to me  
I'm gonna be be good to you  
We'll be happy as can be  
Just gotta be be good to me, baby!

I'm gonna treat you right  
We'll never fight  
Now baby you can trust me  
When I hold you tight  
I feel alright  
I guess that I'm just lucky

I've been hurt before  
So baby promise that you're gonna be true oh  
I'm gonna be be good so tell me that you're gonna be good too

Oh!

(CHORUS)  
You gotta be be good to me  
I'm gonna be be good to you  
We'll be happy as can be  
Just gotta be be good to me  
Baby!

(Talks)  
Listen girl, you gotta be good  
I don't wanna hurt you  
I wanna KISS you!

Yeah!

Come on, come on, come over here!

(CHORUS x2)  
You gotta be be good to me  
I'm gonna be be good to you  
We'll be happy as can be  
Just gotta be be good to me

C'mon! C'mon!

YEAH!

(Talks)  
Listen girl, you're out of control  
I think you and me  
Would be a great  
Cou-ple

Yeah

When they finished everyone screamed and cheered. I was the loudest.

They walked off the stage and joined the party again. Nick walked over and we started talking again. We talked the whole night. He asked for my number and I happily gave it to him.

For the next two months we talked everyday. And I was in love. But I didn't know that he was in love. With Miley.

Me and him went out for Starbucks a couple times, dodging rumors of us.

But then, he slowly stopped talking to me, until he _completely _stopped. I left voicemails but he never called back. And with every passing day my heart broke into a piece until nothing was there. And from then on, I gained the title of "Disney Bitch".

But now it's my chance to get back what I deserve. What is rightfully mine.

I know that they are in the Bahamas. I know every detail of there little gateaway.

Now I can get back my man. Nick Gray.

"_**Watch out Miley!"**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Nick's POV**

I turned around and saw Selena staring at me with an evil smile. I was in complete shock. How did she know that we were here?

I felt a pinch on my arm. I look and saw Joe nudging me in Miley's direction. I look and saw her face. She had a look of jealously and shock. She knew that I use to hang out with Selena. And she also knew that she was in love with me. Poor Emily looked confused. I look at Joe and he nodded and took Emily out, probably to explain what is going on.

Selena slowly walked over, shaking her hips to invisible music. Miley coughed uncomfortably. I put my arm around her waist to comfort her silently.

"Wow. What a surprise to see you two here!" Selena exclaimed.

"Selena. What are you doing here?" I asked her rudely.

She put on a fake look of hurt. "Is it against the law to see two old friends?"

I sighed. _She is ridiculous. _ "Selena, we are trying to take a vacation from everything. Can you please just leave us alone?"

She blinked. "Can I just please talk to you for a minute and I will promise to leave you and everyone alone."

Miley looked at me and just nodded. I sighed again and nodded to Selena. She got that grin on her face again and stood up and walked out of the restaurant. I turned to Miley and gave her a small kiss and followed the Bitch of Disney out.

**Selena's POV**

Sucker.

I led Nicky to my temporary room and closed that door. He stood uncomfortably against the wall.

I grinned and slowly walked over, shaking my hips at sexy as I can. He grimaced and looked away.

I got as close as I can and leaned to whisper in his ear. He froze.

"Nicky…I love you….always have and always will….and I know you feel the same way."

I felt him shiver. I grinned. _Mission Completed. _

I slowly leaned in and my lips were less than a inch from his. I stopped to see if he would push me away.

His breath was uneven. He didn't push me away.

I slowly smiled and pressed my lips against his.

**Miley's POV**

It has been 20 minutes already. I sighed in annoyance and got up to find out what the hell was going on.

I walked up to the front desk and asked for Selena's room. They gave me a key and I got on the elevator. I pressed the right floor number and watched the doors close.

I always knew about her crush on Nick. He would call me and tell me about how she always blushed and giggled. I smiled. It reminds me of how I act around him.

Finally the doors opened. I slowly made my way down the floor and looked for her door number.

I got to the end and saw that she had the very last door. I placed the key card into the slot machine and waited for it to turn green. Then I placed my hand on the door handle and turned it.

When I opened I saw Selena on the bed, _straddling _Nick with her hands under his shirt.

And Nick was holding her waist, moving them back and forth. And they were _making out._

I gasped. I ran out the room with tears falling down my face.

I heard Nick scream my name. I didn't turn back. I was so done.

When I got to the elevator I tried to close it but something stopped it. Some_one._

"Miley…" Nick panted. I shook my head.

"The wedding is off, asshole." I screamed with tears still falling.

I took off the engagement ring and threw it at his face.

Then the elevator doors closed. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay guys…**

**Here's the deal:**

**This story is completed and….**

**I'm gonna do a sequel!**

**Only if you want one though…**

**So review or message me!**

**I need some ideas. I have some but I need more!**

**Thanks for reading my story! All of the reviews mean a lot to me!!!**

**Love you all! **


End file.
